No Title
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: "Apa yang kau tulis?" / "Bukan apa-apa." / "Itu buku harian? Apa itu isinya curhatanmu dengan selingkuhan baru? Kyuhyun, mungkin?" / Oh, ayolah. Jongwoon manusia biasa. Dia punya hati dan perasaan. / Fict Christmas for YWS / Maybe seq of Daring! /RnR please? :3


**No Title © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

Ryeowook menengadah pada suara yang tak asing, begitu rendah dan seksi—baritone.

Jongwoon melipat tangannya di atas sandaran membungkuk guna mencuri kesempatan melihat apa yang ditulis kekasihnya.

Sret!

Tapi sayangnya, secepat kilat, buku bersampul corak bintik jerapah itu sudah tertutup oleh dorongan si pemilik. "Bukan apa-apa."

Senyum dusta, Jongwoon menanggapinya dengan kerutan dahi. "Itu buku harian? Apa itu isinya curhatanmu dengan selingkuhan baru? Kyuhyun, mungkin?"

"Tidak!" Seru Ryeowook dan suara bass lain bersamaan.

Kyuhyun berjaln mendekat dengan hentakan kaki. "Enak saja menuduh. Aku sibuk manggung solo, tahu. Hyung harusnya tahi karena kau mengunjungiku belum lama ini."

"Iya, iya. Berhenti memasang wajah marah begitu. Aku 'kan hanya menebak." Jongwoon mendorong lembut dahi Kyuhyun. "Katanya sibuk, pergi recording dulu sana."

"Recording?... Astaga? Radio Star!" Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari keluar setelah membanting sembarang gelas kaca, memakai mantelnya dan ngedumel "Kenapa manager hyung tak naik mengingatkan sih?!"

Jongwoon terkekeh melihatnya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, akkhir pekan. Bagaimana kalau—" Ucapan Jongwoon terputus begitu saja melihat malaikat kecilnya kembali termakan dalam buku bersampul. Kali ini ia diam, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh dn menahan napas.

Sejujurnya dia penasaran. Beberapa hari terakhir ketika dia mengunjungi dorm, kekasihnya seringkali sibuk dengan buku tersebut.

Terkadang termenung, sedetik kemudian bersemangat menorehkan sesuatu di atas kertasnya lalu lesu kembali, menyandar dan terdiam dengan segala pemikiran.

Oh, ayolah. Jongwoon manusia biasa. Dia punya hati dan perasaan. Singkatnya sih, dia benci dicuekin. Lebih tepat dia takut kalau—

"Hyung, jangan coba-coba mengintip!" Bentakan kecil Ryeowook menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang entah datang sejak kapan.

Pipi tirus itu mengembung penuh, berdiri mendekap buku. "Hyung, pa~bbo! Tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu bisa 'kan?"

Brak

Jongwoon mengerjapkan mata. Pintu kamarnya dengan Ryeoeook sebelum masuk pelatihan militer terbanting keras—ralat, cukup lembut. Dan baginya ini aneh.

Tadi Ryeowook marah 'kan? Tapi kenapa suaranya terdengar manja bercampur sebal? Apa itu cuma imajinasinya saja?

Jongwoon mengacak surainya, menjatuhkan diri ke sofa sembari mendongak tinggi. Kepalanya mendadak berdunyut memikirkan satu hal.

Apa ya? Rasanya familiar sekali. Tindakan-tindakan ini... Kemarahan manja ini... Sensasi ini... Apa ya?

"Duh, aku merasa deja vu. Tanganku serasa gatal ingin bergerak. Tapi... kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?"

Ia tersentak kesepersekian detik, mengerang kecil sampai memukul keningnya berulang kali saking keselnya.

"Sial, tadi kesempatan bagus! Kenapa aku malah melamun sampai tidak membaca satu katapun sih?!"

**-/-**

Febuari yang dingin dan manis bagaikan cokelat...

"Eh? Hari ini hari valentine? Serius? Kau tidak bohongkan?" Seruan dari sudut ruangan Mouse Rabbit menarik perhatian Jongwoon.

Gadis yang ditatapi risih oleh pengunjung lain—walaupun sebenarnya Jongwoon menampangkan sorot kaget, segera membungkuk minta maaf dan duduk di hadapan temannya.

Senyum santai nan palsu Jongwoon lemparkan sebelum meneruskan perjalanan menuju ruang VIP. Ia meraih ponselnya, tak ada pesan maupun telepon masuk satupun.

Tanpa sadar, helaan nafas keluar. "Tidak biasanya dia melupakanku." Gumamnya mengusap tengkuk.

Diputarnya pandangan keluar jendela, menatap salju turun lagi malam ini. Pantas saja suhunya turun beberapa derajat, batin Jongwoon setengah hampa.

Biasanya kalau valentine, ia masih bisa mencicipi cokelat buatan Ryeowook. Atau setidaknya yang paling simple seperti tahun lalu, misalnya ucapan yang manis.

"Jadwalnya sibuk ya." Lagi-lagi bergumam, kali ini sembari melempar kecil telpon ke udara.

"Eh, itu Ryeowook oppa!"

"Yang benar? Ryeowook oppa datang?!"

"Oppa, boleh minta tanda tangan?"

Mendadak keributan kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ryeowook? Dia datang?, batinnya cukup kaget.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka—"Hyung, Happy Valentine Day!" Dan menampakkan senyuman secerah matahari, Ryeowook masuk menenteng kotak kue.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku harus recording SICS dulu. Belum lagi ada sukira nanti malam. Aduh, lelah sekali." Eluh Ryeowook menarik kursi dihadapannya, pura-pura mengeryit _lebay._

Jongwoon mengembangkan senyum tanpa sadar. "Aku senang kau tidak berubah."

"Eh?"

"Padahal umurmu 28 tahun, tapi masih seperti anak kecil. Aku jadi khawatir membayangkan bagaimana nanti kau di pelatihan militer. Kurasa kau cuma bisa memasak saja di sana."

"Hyung!" Ryeowook yang menata kue ke atas piring kecil, mengembungkan pipi. "Ak sudah besar, hyung. Berhenti menganggapku begitu. Hyung-hyung yang lain bahkan Kyuhyun memperlakukan aku begitu, menyebalkan!"

Jongwoon terkekeh. Menyantap kue cokelat buatan tangan Ryeowook dengan penuh nikmat.

"Eh, Ryeowookie—"

Lagi-lagi, bibirnya terpaksa berhenti melihat perilaku namja itu. Lihat saja sikapnya. Manusia mana yang tak flatface mendadak melihat kekasihnya memangku buku, mengunyah kue dengan santainya seakan di tumah dan berpikir keras di depan mata.

Yah, itu wajar bagi sebagian orang. Tapi bagi Jongwoon, dia termasuk ke bagian tidak. Padahal hatinya sudah senang, melambung tinggi, tapi kenapa Ryeowook seenak jidat menjatuhkannya hanya dengan sikap selingkuh ke buku?

Tolonglah, Jongwoon masih beribu kali menarik dibanding buku itu! Jadi tataplah dia dan bermanja seperti biasa, Kim Ryeowook!

Yah, kira-kira itulah harapan tak tersampaikan dari Kim Jongwoon, si lead vocal Super Junior. Merana dengan alasan tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya jelas sih—cemburu sama buku. Makanya Jongwoon ingin balas dendam dengan sibuk sendiri dengan Iphone keluaran terbarunya.

Well, hasil alhirnya tidak begitu bagus. Mereka malah jadi diam-diaman selama sejam ke depan sebelum Ryeowook pamit.

"Hyung, aku ke sukira dulu ya. Manager hyung nyariin." Kecupan singkat di pipi menjadi tanda bagi Jongwoon. Bahwa—

—Sesuatu benar-benar terjadi.

**-/-**

Menahan emosi dicuekin eh Ryeowook sampai April rupanya sangat cepat juga ya. Jongwoon bahkan tak sadar ini sudah musim semi.

Serius, saking kagetnya dia sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur karena mendengar kicauan burung pagi ini.

Oh, lupakan. Karena keseialan itu, Jongwoon menguap sepulangnya dari camp militer.

Dia ingin mampir ke Mouse Rabbit—untuk mengambil beberapa barang, tapi karena macet, mobilnya tidak bergerak ke mana-mana.

Bosan, ia menatap layar ponsel, dan baru sadar kalau hari ini hari sabtu.

Besok akhir pekan...

"Putar balik saja. Mumpung dorm dekat sini." Gumamnya hendak memutar stir. Tapi karena sesuatu, yang tampaknya campuran malas dan lelah membuatnya diam.

Mungkin macet berguna juga untuk melepas penat, pikirnya dangkal. Tanpa ragu lagi, dia menyender, membuka sosial medianya satu persatu.

Pertama facebook, kedua Instagram. Tenang, dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat sebagian comment yang lucu. Rupanya mereka menyukai foto selca terakhirnya.

Lalu, karena dia stalker sejati, yang sebenarnya diajarkan turun-temurun oleh leader Leeteuk (katanya bagus untuk memantau kemauan fans), ia mengecek twitternya.

Sekali klik ikon " ", banjir mention tak bisa terhindarkan. Banyak sekali spam ini-itu dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Hahh~ Kalau aku membalas salah satu mention mereka, apa yang terjadi dengan kotak mentionku?"

Mungkin jebol, lanjutnya dalam hati. Kali ini ia melihat-lihat Timeline yang tampak sepi dan membosankan.

"Cek fanbase. Aku ingin lihat apa yang kulewatkan." Sebagai member Super Junior, diapun tak ingin ketinggalan apapun. Sama sekali tidak. Apalagi dia dipelayanan militer, tidak seperti Leeteuk.

"Eh?" Maniknya terbelalak lebar dalam sekian detik. "Artikel ini... Yang benar saja!"

Tak menunggu lama, jarinya menekan angka yang terhapal diluar kepala. Kali ini ia benar-benar memutar stir, bahkan menancap gas tanpa sabar.

"Sial! Ponselnya nggak aktif!" Jongwoon menggigit kukunya kesal. Memakirkan mobil sesampainya di parkiran dan sedikit berlari menuju lantai 11 dengan bantuan lift.

"Ryeowook!"

"Oh, hyung, kau datang lagi." Hyukjae menoleh tanpa dosa dengan biskuit di mulut. Lantas mengeryit heran. "Hyung? Kenapa ngos-ngosan begitu?"

"Ryeowook... Ryeowook..." Segalnya menumpukan tangan di lutut.

"Ryeowook? Ada apa dengannya?!" Semua member yang kebetulan berkumpul di ruang tengah berdiri kaget. "Jongwoon, katakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kenapa kalian tak pernah bilang kalau dia mau solo ke Jepang?!"

Serius, sound effect 'DOENG' benar-benar cocok saat member Super Junior jatuh ke sofa. Sebagian sampai merosot lagi ke lantai.

"Hyung kampret! Kupikir kenapa!" Si maknae kurang ajar melempar bantal ke mukanya.

Jongwoon menangkisnya. "Ya! Aku serius! Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku?!"

"Lha, bukannya Ryeowook sudah bilang minggu lalu? Kami tidak bilang karena dia yang menawarkan diri." Perkataan dari mulut Youngwoon membekukannya.

"Tunggu... Apa? Lalu dia di mana sekarang?"

"Ke Tokyo. Launching album dengan Fanmeeting."

"Mworago?!"

"Lho, kok hyung terkejut? 'Kan semalam Ryeowook menelponmu." Sahut Donghae mengerutkan kening.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, dari kemarin siang tidak ada telpon masuk kok. Lihat." Jongwoon menyodorkan riwayat telpon masuk-keluar ke para member.

Jungsoo melipat tangan di dada, berpose berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak salah dengar. Jelas-jelas dia menelpon di sini sewaktu kita nonton televisi."

"Benar, aku saksinya." Sahut Hyukjae cepat. "Rautnya senang sekali sewaktu bilang, 'Benarkah? Omo, gomawo hyung! Doa 'kan aku besok ya! Aku janji akan mentraktirmu nanti!' Bahkan dia sempat mengatakan salam cinta dan bersenandung riang ke kamar."

Jongwoon terjatuh ke samping Kyuhyun, merebut jus dari tangannya yang dibalas serentetan dumel tajam. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Dipikirannya hanya dipenuhi Ryeowook.

Ia tak habis pikir. Kok bisa-bisanya malaikat sekecil itu, yang begitu rapuh dan terlihat polos berbohong padanya? Bukankah selama sepuluh tahun ini dia selalu jujur apa adanya?

"Ryeowook..." Desisnya geram tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya ngeri. Buru-buru turun ke lantai demi keselamatan jasmani. "Hyung, gantian."

"Aku belum selesai." Heechul menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari laptop milik_nya_. Yah, laptop hitam milik maknae yang dipinjamnya.

"Hyung!" Serunya tertahan, pasang ekspresi melas dan berhasil merebut laptop tercinta ketika ada kesempatan.

"Kyu, kau—" Makian Heechul terputus kala si namja ikal mendesis, mengetik kesana kemari dan mengangkatnya sedikit ke wajah sumpek Jongwoon.

"Hyung, lihat."

"Apa?" Sahut Jongwoon malas, masih bersikukuh menatap meja makan di sisi sana.

"Aku dapat link streaming fanmeeting Ryeoeook. Lihatlah."

"Yang benar?" Bukan hanya Jongwoon saja yang menegakkan badan, kedelapan memberpun bertumpuk-tumpuk mencari celah guna menonton di layar sekecil kertas HVS itu.

"Wah, ELF memang hebat." Kagum Siwon mangut-mangut.

"Memang ilegal sih, tapi baru kali ini kita terbantu ya." Kekeh Jungsoo. Diam-diam merasa senang berdempetan dengan adik-adiknya tersayang.

Sementara itu, Jongwoon yang duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul, lebih tepatnya di depan layar, menajamkan telinganya serta maniknya.

Kim Ryeowook tampak duduk di belakang meja panjang, berpakaian cukup santai dengan kaos putih dan jas pergi hitam. Sesuai sekali dengan imagenya yang masih kecil.

Setelah beberapa segmen terlewat, MC mulai melontarkan pertanyaan inti seperti; "Ryeowook-san, bagaimana perasaanmu? Ini album solo pertama, apalagi berbahasa Jepang. Apa kau tidak gelisah?"

Ryeowook terkikik manis. "Tentu saja gelisah. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam."

"Lalu, kudengar, seluruh lagu di album ini di tanggung Giga-P. Benarkah itu? Kudengar dia salah satu legend di Nico Nico Douga."

"Yap, anda benar. Saya bangga akan itu. Dia salah satu yang terhebat dari semua produser vocaloid. Menyenangkan sekali bisa bekerjasama dengannya. Semoga di album selanjutnya bisa bekerja lagi denganmu, Giga-sama!"

"Oh, kami akan menunggunya. Ngomong-ngomong, menurut informasi album, benarkah lagu di album semuanya. buatanmu?"

"Hahaha, malu sekali mengatakan ini. Tapi itu memang benar. Hanya satu lagu yang bukan buatanku, judulnya Asymetery."

"Aayang sekali. Tapi ngomobg-ngomong soal judul, kenapa nama album dan salah tracknya berjudul No Title? Apa ini karena kebuntuan ide?"

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku memang berencana memberi judul No Title. Karena saat pertama menulis liriknya, saat itu musim dingin, jadi aku selalu membayangkan awan putih yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Di bawah bias matahari."

"Souka, souka. Kalau begitu, apa ada pesan terakhir sebelum mengakhiri ini?"

"Untuk ELF, aku harap kalian menyukai album ini. Jangan putus asa, awan diatas sana siap menopangmu. Untuk hyungdeul, terima kasih sudah mendukungku. Aishiteruyo, minna-san~!"

Akhir yang manis. Ryeowook memberi sign love lewat tangannya sebelum berjalan untuk pemotretan.

Jongwoon menggeram, berdriri tanpa peduli para member yang dagunya terpantuk tubuhnya yang tegap. "A

"Aku mau ke kamar."

Satu kalimat penuh rendah nada itu mengunci semua omelan mereka. Tak ada yang berani berbicara sampai kamar YeWook terbanting keras dari dalam.

Hyukjae geleng-geleng. "Aku tak mengerti hyung satu itu."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas. "Bukannya sudah jelas? Ryeowook sama sekali tak mengungkit namanya tadi jadi sewajarnya dia marah 'kan?"

"Tapi tidak begitu juga kali." Sungmin mendudukkan diri di antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul. "Dia kekanakkan. Coba pikir, tidak mungkinkan Ryeowook bakal ngomong 'Ini untuk Jongwoon hyung-ku tercita' di depan media banyak. Mau dibawa kemana karirnya nanti?!

"Entahlah. Aku masih berpikir Ryekeook yang salah di sini.!

"Aku juga."

"Nado."

"Menurutku ini kejutan." Ucapan setengah berpikir Siwon meng"hah?"kan mereka.

"Kejutan? Apa maksudmu?" Jungsoo bertanya.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikirkalau Ryeowook ingin dipuji Jongwoon hyung? Misalnya; 'Hyung, lihat! Aku sudah bisa mengurus karirku sendiri! Gimana? Hebat 'kan?"

"Tapi sayangnya dugaannya meleset ya?" Siwon mengangguk setuju pada tebakan Hyukjae.

"Entahlah. Diterkapun rasanya sulit." Kata Kyuhyun menyender pada bawah sofa, melipat tangan di balik kepala. "Mereka 'kan pasangan aneh."

**-/-**

"Ne, eomma. Hari ini aku di sini saja. Ne, ne. Jalja." Jongwoon menekan ikon telepon merah dan mendesah keras. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk entah karena apa.

Jongwoon memutuskan untuk menginap malam ini. Dengan kebaikan hati Jungsoo—yang sebenarnya dipalakin dengan aura membunuh yang samar, akhirnya ia berhasil mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam kekecilan.

Tok tok tok!

Jongwoon mendengus. Sial, baru saja dia menutup mata, siap tidur, tapi siapa sih yang berani menganggunya? Cari mati ya?

"Buka saja. Tidak dikunci." Sahutnya malas.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang mengacak kepalanya bingung. "Hyung, sepertinya ini untukmu."

"Apanya?"

"Ini." Donghae mengangkat sebuah kantung kotak yang talinya terikat kuat. "Di sini tertulis 'KJW' dan kau mengerti maksudku."

"Ya sudah, kau kembali tidur sana." Jongwoon mengambilnya, menepuk bahu itu lembut dan menutup pintu.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia segera duduk di tepi ranjang dan menarik sampul talinya. Sebuah benda kotak tipis dan sehelai kertas terlihat di dalamnya.

Untuk Jongwoon hyung

Mian, aku tak bilang soal ini pada hyung. Aku ingin menjadikannya kejutan. Tapi karema tahu hyung tak suka kejutan seperti ini, makanya kuhadiahkan ini. Album pertamaku! Hebat 'kan? Aku membayangkan wajah hyung saat menulis liriknya! Membayangkan awan di langit yang biru adalah tempat yang cocok untuk kita. Ngomong-ngomong buku ungu itu isinya coretan lirik album ini. Jadi kumohon, jangan berpikir aku selingkuh! ㅋㅋㅋ Semoga kau menyukainya!

P.S: Aku yakin, pasti lagu ini akan hits karena aku percaya kekuatan cintaku padamu ㅋㅋㅋSaranghaeyo, hyung! Tunggu aku pulang ya!

Jongwoon terdiam, lalu tertawa keras setelahnya. Tak peduli jika suaranya menganggu orang-orang di luar. Yang terpenting, ia merasa geli. Perutnya seperti diaduk ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang.

Padahal tidak ada yang lucu, tapi kenapa dia ketawa segila itu?

"Oke, oke. Ini album eksklusif. Harus kudengar satu-persatu." Ia mengobrak-abrik tas punggungnya, mengambil laptop dan menyalakannya.

Memasukkan CDnya dan mencolokkan headphone. Asal, ia memilih track nomor enam, yang sebenarnya membuatnya bertanya-tanya soal 'apakah yang dia tulis sampai judulnya tidak model begini?'.

Perlahan alunan musik mengalir melewati headphonenya. Jongwoon belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus, setidaknya sebelum mencapai detik ke 30.

Jarinya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk laptop mengikuti tempo ketuk. Bibirnya mulai menggumam hentakan nyanyinya.

Sejujurnya, jauh dalam hati, Jongwoon terkejut dengan genre musiknya. Memang tidak aneh, cukup up beat namum bertempo sedang. Yang bikin janggal adalah efek timpang-tindihnya.

"Well, dia memiliki banyak kemajuan."

Maniknya terpejam, menghayati sebagian reff dengan RIP Japannya. Walau begitu, sebersit pemandangan menghentakkannya.

"Langit? Awan?" Gumam Jongwoon entah pada siapa. Ia sejenak termangu. terus mendengarkan lagu itu untuk memastikan bayangan itu.

Dan jawabannya benar. Awan. Langit biru. Serta suara bak malaikat yang Ryeowook seolah mendorong semua kenyamanan ini tercipta.

Jongwoon menyunggingkan senyum. "Dia sudah dewasa."

.

.

.

The End

Absurd fict again. Le mabok hadoh. Cuma ini scene yang lewat di otakku :"3 Ini... Bisa jadi sih sequel fit Daring! Kan Ryeowook mau bales dendam kan katanya w w w

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
